World Unknown to Me
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: Arina is your typical Japanese girl; serving as miko in her shrine one day as her everyday routine, that is until she was brought to the world where humanity is dire and survival is a must. how will she survive? will she get home?


A/N: THIS IDEA FOR THIS FIC JUST STRUCK ME WHEN I CAME HOME FROM VISITING MY HOMETOWN A FEW DAYS A GO...

ENJOY

SUMMARY: Arina is your typical japanese high school freshman. She was in the middle of her miko duties at her family shrine when she gets transported to paradis.

Arina's POV

Hi, I'm Sawaguichi Arina, 16 years old.

I'm currently in high school and a part of the kendo club as well as a miko in my family shrine.

I have an older brother named Shiro and a younger sister named Miyu.

This is the story on how that day changed my life.

I just came home from school after club activities. my long brown hair was soaked in sweat especially in this hot summer day.

Just a few more days until summer vacation,

My father was currently attending some shrine parishioners when I came out of my room dressed in my robes consisting of a red hakama and white kimono top.

As a miko, my job here every now and then was to clean the halls in the morning and to pray to the sacred fire every night at 6pm.

I always carry my sword with me especially now that the festival season is near.

As I pray... a light shinned inside the dark dimmed room and I was sucked inside of it.

When I come into, it was not the world I knew.

A man on horseback, wearing a green cloak and apparently wears a military uniform, suddenly barked orders like he wanted me to get up. But i cannot understand him. But hearing the tinged of urgency in his voice, i stood up and ran as fast as I can. .

Then hell shew his face on me,

A big human looking weird monster, took grab of the man who spoke to me as he had already flew near the thing, but he was caught by his fingers and ate him.

Horror flashed before my eyes.

I was literally looked at my death in front of me.

As I wait upon my demise. Another soldier arrived and slashed the thing's nape and the monster just slumped down, missing me by a millimeter.

The soldier landed on the dead thing and looked at my direction

"Please explain to me what are you doing outside the walls, miss."

He was short, have a undercut buzz. he had this weird contraptions on his lower back and swords on his hand. his silver eyes are looking at me, glaring and demanding for answers.

"I am Arina, can you tell me where am I?"

before he can even answer me, a woman and 2 men came down the girl have short hair, she is quite tall, the boys, one is a brunnete with olive colored eyes, tallest in this particular group. and the lastly the blonde boy with a short and scrawny structure.

"As I said, I am Arina and Where am I?" I spoke and they looked at me

"Where? apparently you are outside the walls, and its not safe for you to be here, especially without equipment and training."

The blonde boy told me.

"Hey brats, quit chit chatting and we need to move! You..." The short man pointed at me and pulled me on his horse.

"Let's move." the ride was fast. faster than a car. But the fear was if there is still monsters that pursuit us. I can only pray that I never see that scene again.

after a few hours, we had reached the inside walls and we were permitted inside.

People gathered as we go along.

The people have grim faces and looked at me as if I were something to be feared off.

"Mommy, mommy, that girl looks weird" an innocent kid said to the woman beside her who is probanly his mom.

"Shhh." she silenced him.

we continued along until we had reached a castle which I apparently knew is their hideout.

I was put on a chair to what it looks like a dinning area and they started the interrogation by the shortie.

"Who are you and where are you from?" classic first question

"I am Sawaguichi Arina, I don't know how I got here. All I know is that I was doing my daily chores then I was there."

The short guy raised his foot near my head as if hitting me with a roundhouse.

"How am I sure you are not lying, brat." I got angry,

"Do I have any reason to lie! I arrived at this hell hole for a mere hours and was interrogated and is currently under suspicion for who knows what! I was in Tokyo, Japan at my hometown in shinjuku district and was in my shrine duties when I had arrived here. Not only was I suspected of something, I SAW SOMEONE GOT EATEN BY A MONSTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! NOW TELL ME... AM I LYING!?"

I breathe heavily after my outburst.

looking convinced he put his foot down and sat across me.

"I will be only saying this once, listen carefully cause I'm not gonna say this twice: you are not in your what you called 'Japan'; which are by the sounds appealing; you ate in a world where humanity is hunted by these monsters, we called those Titans..."

like the greek mythology titans? seriously.

"... These titans have been predating humanity for more than a century. we have no idea where or why."

My reality came crashing down at me

"Why is this happening to me?" I silently murmured.

I cried out and I somehow felt a hand on my head. the shortie's hand.

"Don't think of any reason why for now. Just..." I held my head up. "...live"

I nodded and hugged him for comfort, which caught him off guard.

A good 10 minutes passed after I regained my composure.

"That reminds me. I haven't gotten your name."

"Levi... Levi Ackerman"

"Levi-kun," I detached myself from him and bowed. "well then, please take care of me." I smiled at him.

Then one of his subordinates, the boy with brunnette hair came to the door saying that supper is ready. Levi nodded in response.

The food was taken to us by Eren the brunnette guy, Armin, the blonde and mikasa, the only girl seems close to Eren.

The supper consist a good amount of soup and a piece of bread. I just have to make do.

I ate the rasions as they call it and I was shown to the sleeping quarters.

Mikasa and her friend Sasha are the ones using the room and they have an extra bed. I was placed there and I obliged.

They gave me a some clothes as my clothes are drawing needless attention.

I stood up and started to remove my kimono when I heard a cling. it was my sword that i always have with me, I forgot to remove it.

Mikasa grabbed the sword and I felt alarmed.

Mikasa looked at it briefly and returned it to me silently.

I took it and comtimue to undress to my hakama and put on clothes given to me, it was a white nightgown long enough to cover my legs. I climed unto bed and wished that this was all a dream...

I woke up before the sun rose, changed to my kimono and hakama and had gone to the kitchen. I saw some carrots, potatos and other ingredients laying around.

I also saw some tea on the cabinets and I started to get to work.

I boiled water for the tea, and cut the vagetables and took the bread and toast it on the pan (don't have any toasters) I stir fry the vagetables on another pan and saw some eggs (lucky!) and cooked sunny side up.

It was a lot difficult to cook for a large number of people, but hey, in our shrine we do have a lot of people.

I finished cooking by the time Eren entered the kitchen.

He looked at me shocked. "Eren, can you please take these to the dinning area?" Eren still shocked and nodded. as he go out to place the food into the dinning area, I took care of the tea.

I was done after 10 minutes and everyone was already there.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

Levi approached me and took a cup of tea from my tray.

I placed the cups of tea one each and I had my own.

As I sat down, thats when they only began eating.

Some had tears on their eyes, saying that it reminds them of their home.

I finished my dinner quickly and took my sword.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked as he sipped his tea.

"Out for Training." I replied.

I took the sword out of its sheath and did my stance. Foreward Backward, in and back slashes..

Seeing I was going nowhere, I sat on my knees and mediate for a while.

I feel cries from the outside of the walls. Not monster cries, but humanity.

I was shook awake by Levi who looked worried.

"You were crying. Something wrong?" I felt tears on my cheek and i smiled at him. "No, nothing is wrong." I tried to stand up, but my legs were asleep. I stumbled on him.

"Sorry." I tried to regain my balance but he noticed I can't, He carried me up. I know I am shorter than him, but I still have my pride.

"Levi, please put me down." he ignored me and took me to his room.

"rest..." with that he had gone out.

then i saw a beautiful woman looking at Levi, she looks like him, but with long hair. "who are you?" taken a back as I note of her existance.

It was one of the secrets in the shrine is that I am spiritually sensitive. but seeing dead people is new to me. must be the death toll of this place.

she smiled, " I am that child's mother." she spoke. "I see..." I replied. "please take care of him." I nodded and she disappeared.

I fell asleep soon after.

I slept for a good 2 hours and I took the kimono and hakama off when I saw some clothes on the chair next to me, Levi must have left it there.

I took the shirt which was a bit bigger than me and there is a skirt long enough to reach halfway my legs then I saw my sword lying on the side table. I grab it and went outside.

I saw Eren and some others doing some training, using their contraptions they called 3DMG.

I saw Levi talking to a man with blonde hair, much taller than him. I think the man is the commander of this group.

I sighed in boredom and gone to a secluded part of the grounds and unsheath my sword. I closed my eyes and tried to felt every presence around me. That's when I felt presence behind me and I almost chopped that someone's head off. It was Levi.

"What are you doing out of bed shortie?" the nerve.

"I am fine." I moved the sword away from him and sheathed it back.

Levi is not convinced by what I replied.

"I said I'm fine, Levi." I turned by back and walked towards the barracks when he pulled me in and my back was on the ground.

"You are not very convincing Arina. Your actions are contradicting your words." I burst out.

"What do you expect me to do, Levi?! Except that I was thrown to these messy world, I am frustrated that I cannot be of help!. So you get it! I AM NOT OKAY!" I pant after my outburst and Levi pulled away from me and I took my sword as I get up, patting my clothes and moved to the kitchen and started fixing dinner.

I made some stew from the jerkies I found in the kitchen as stock and some leftover vagetables this morning. I asked eren to put the food to the dining area, whereas I took mine and walked to a secluded area in the castle and started my nightly chores- prayer.

my mind was completely cut off from my body and a saw a something.

the past...

a girl, vibrant and innocent went and had a contract with a monster that can talk. she was given power. she got married and had a child, but she was to die in a few years and her power was divided.

he child inherit a part of her power by eating a part of her. so is the other 8 families who ate a part of her.

I was shook awake then by Levi, apparently patroling and the fire of the candle was already dim.

I tried to excuse my way out of Levi but he took mu hand and brought me back to his room.

"Sleep." He laid beside me and I had a peaceful sleep in the first time I got here.

written May 14, 3017

finished may 16, 2017 1:58 am


End file.
